


All I ask of You

by TLen



Series: One Night Only [4]
Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Videozwischenfall (Folge 4x02) erfährt Sammy einiges über Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I ask of You

Ben Sherman lächelte - zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag seit diesem verhängnisvollen Zwischenfall mit dem Teenager, der ihm zweifelhafte Berühmtheit und einen ordentlichen Anschiss vom Chef sowie eine kleine Standpauke von Sammy eingebracht hatte – lächelte, weil er in dem Moment, wo er sein Appartement betrat wusste, dass ER da war. Er hörte das Klappern von Töpfen in der Küche, roch den verführerischen Duft von frischem Essen. Die Tür war abgeschlossen gewesen – wohl damit er nicht mit einem Einbrecher rechnete und mit gezückter Waffe herein stürmte, John dachte immer wie ein Cop, wie ein guter Cop. Aber dies nun waren untrügliche Zeichen dafür, dass sein Lover auf ihn gewartet und sich dabei nützlich gemacht hatte. 

Normalerweise trafen sie sich in Johns Haus. Es war bequemer und weiter weg von der Arbeit, dadurch diskreter. Sammy, der neuerdings immer versuchte, ihn zu überreden in seine Gegend zu ziehen, hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Ben das kleine Appartement nicht wegen der Nähe zur Arbeit gemietet hatte, wie er behauptete, sondern weil es ihm eigentlich nur noch als billige Alibiadresse diente, an der er sich so gut wie nie aufhielt. Auch jetzt war er nur - wie immer nach der Schicht -gekommen, um nach der Post zu sehen und das von seinen Sachen einzupacken, was er benötigen würde und das noch nicht den Weg in Johns Kleiderschrank gefunden hatte. Dass John hier und nicht bei sich zu Haus auf ihn wartete und sich gar häuslich betätigte war ungewohnt, aber äußerst erfreulich.

Ben trat in die Küche und schlang seine Arme um den am Herd werkelnden Mann. „Womit habe ich das verdient?“, fragte er nach einem Kuss in den Nacken. 

John trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er sich nicht am Herd verbrannte, während er sich in Bens Umarmung umdrehte und ihn kurz auf den Mund küsste. „Ich dachte, du könntest nach dem heutigen Tag eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen“, erwiderte er. „Und etwas ordentliches zu essen.“

Bens Magenknurren, er war heute wirklich nur zu einem kurzen Imbiss zwischendurch gekommen, war Antwort genug und ließ sie beide auflachen. Nach einem weiteren Kuss löste er sich von John und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er musterte seinen Lover und lächelte erneut. John hatte geduscht, seine kurzen Haare klebten noch nass am Kopf. Er trug zwar eine Jeans, aber weder Hemd noch Schuhe oder Socken. „Du hast davon gehört?“, fragte Ben.

„Es ließ sich schwerlich vermeiden. Das ganze Revier spricht davon“, antwortete John und wandte sich wieder seinen Töpfen zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte dir beigebracht, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.“

Ben seufzte. „Bitte nicht du auch noch. Rucker hat mich schon rund gemacht.“

Er trat wieder hinter John und ließ seine Hände über die nackte Brust wandern. Doch Cooper schob sie zur Seite und zog laut hörbar die Luft ein. „Geh erst mal duschen“, sagte er. „Dann ist das Essen fertig und dann…“ er drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen um, „können wir über den Nachtisch reden.“

///

Es duftete noch verführerischer als Ben in die Küche zurück kam. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Aus seinen Haaren tropfte noch das Wasser. „Hm, lecker“, murmelte er und presste einen Kuss in Johns Nacken, es offen lassend, ob er wirklich das Essen meinte. 

Er ließ das Handtuch zu Boden fallen und presste sein halb aufgerichtetes Glied gegen Johns Oberschenkel. John stöhnte leise auf und brachte sich hastig mit einem Schritt zur Seite vor dem heißen Herd in Sicherheit, bevor Ben die Dinge zwischen ihnen weiter „anheizen“ konnte. 

Sein junger Lover ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Vielmehr drehte er John herum und grinste angesichts der Beule, die sich wesentlicher deutlicher als noch bei seiner Ankunft in Johns Hose abzeichnete. Offensichtlich war er nicht der einzige, der sich auf den „Nachtisch“ freute. Er hatte seine Fantasie während er unter der Dusche stand kaum zügeln und seine Hände nur schwerlich bei sich behalten können. Aber John war normalerweise weitaus beherrschter und rationaler als er, selbst wenn es um Sex ging.

Ben sank auf die Knie und zog den Reißverschluss der Jeans auf. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig.“ protestierte John.

“Nur einen Appetithappen“, erwiderte Ben. Er ließ die Hose über die Hüften gleiten und registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass John keine Unterwäsche trug. Sein Lover protestierte nicht, als er ihn in den Mund nahm.

Wohl aber, als kurze Zeit später die Türklingel sie beide zusammen zucken ließ. Entschlossen, den Störenfried, wer immer es sein mochte, zu ignorieren, saugte und leckte Ben weiter. Doch das Klingeln wurde wiederholt. Laut, hartnäckig, störend. Schließlich klopfte es sogar an die Tür. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch nachsehen, bevor wer-immer-es-ist noch die Tür eintritt“, meinte John ziemlich außer Atem. „Es scheint wichtig zu sein.“

Widerwillig erhob sich Ben und griff das Handtuch vom Boden. Bevor John ihm noch nachrufen konnte, es wäre wohl besser, wenn er ginge, da er angezogener sei, war Ben bereits ins benachbarte Wohnzimmer gestürmt und hatte, entschlossen dem Störenfried in die Schranken zu weisen, die Wohnungstür aufgerissen. 

Die Worte blieben ihm aber im Mund stecken, als er von einem strahlenden Sammy empfangen wurde, der an jedem Arm eine junge Frau hängen hatte. „Hallo Sherman-Baby“, sagte er grinsend. „Ich war schon auf dem Heimweg, als ich mir dachte, dass wir so einen beschissenen Tag doch angenehmer ausklingen lassen sollten.“ Er deutete auf die Brünette rechts von ihm. „Das ist Sandy und das“, er zeigte auf die Blonde an seiner linken Seite, „ist Candy.“

„Ich bin Sandy“, erwiderte die Blondine, die genauso kurvenreich wie knapp bekleidet war, wie die Brünette.

“Egal“, sagte Sammy. „Die beiden sind jedenfalls große Fans von dir und freuen sich darauf, dich näher kennen zu lernen. Mädels, das ist mein Partner Ben, der Youtube-Star-Cop.“

„Sammy, das passt jetzt überhaupt nicht“, protestierte Ben, doch seine Worte wurden überhört. Stattdessen drängte sich Sammy mit den Frauen an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. „Du kannst mir später danken“, meinte er lapidar. „Und wie ich sehe, bist du ja schon richtig angezogen für eine kleine Party.“

Sich erst jetzt seiner Fast-Nacktheit bewusst werdend, hielt Ben hastig das Handtuch fest. Doch Sandy hatte es schon entdeckt und wollte es ihm herunter ziehen. Er versuchte, sie mit einer Hand von sich wegzuschieben, ohne dabei grob zu werden oder das Handtuch loszulassen. „Du kannst mich ruhig hart ran nehmen. Ich steh drauf“, war alles, was die Blondine daraufhin erwiderte. 

„Sammy, was soll das?“, zischte Ben. „Verschwindet!“

„Sei doch nicht so ungastlich“, erwiderte Sammy und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, Candy mit sich ziehend. „Wo die Mädels und ich uns so große Mühe gegeben haben, dir den Abend aufzuheitern:“

„Was an ihr stört, verstehst du eigentlich nicht?“, rief Ben. „Ich bin nicht interessiert. Haut ab!“

„Gibt es ein Problem hier?“ Johns Stimme, die nun im Türrahmen ertönte, ließ den Raum augenblicklich in Grabesstille versinken und die Temperatur merklich fallen. 

John kam einige Schritte ins Zimmer hinein und Ben trat an seine Seite. Sammys Blick flog zwischen ihnen hin und her. 

„Oh“, war alles, was er zunächst sagte. 

Ben wusste, dass Sammy die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würde und dass John dies mit der Art seines Auftrittes auch beabsichtigt hatte. Er hatte zwar seine Hose wieder geschlossen, war aber ansonsten genauso unbekleidet wie zuvor und die Beule zeichnete sich nach wie vor deutlich in seiner Jeans ab. Das sah wohl kaum danach aus, als wäre er nur auf ein Feierabendbier unter Kollegen vorbeigekommen. Auch seine besitzergreifende Haltung und Mimik sprachen Bände. 

„Mädels, ich glaube, ihr vergeudet hier nur eure Talente“; sagte Sammy nun, um einen leichten Tonfall bemüht. Er erhob sich und schob die zwei Richtung Tür. „Wartet im Auto auf mich!“

„Sammy, es tut mir Leid“, sagte Ben.

„Schon gut, dann bleibt mehr für mich.“ Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Ben mit traurigem Blick an. „Weißt du, mir ist egal, mit wem du vögelst, und ich kann auch verstehen, dass ihr das nicht an die große Glocke hängt. Aber du musstest mir nicht den großen Frauenhelden vorspielen und jeden Montag mit deinen angeblichen Wochenenderoberungen prahlen.“

„Er hat Recht“, sagte John, als sich die Tür hinter ihrem ungebetenen Besuch geschlossen hatte. „Man lügt seinen Partner nicht an. Er muss sich auf dich verlassen können, darauf, dass du ihm den Rücken frei hältst, egal was passiert. Er muss dir vertrauen können und er muss wissen, dass du ihm vertraust.“

„Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass ich schwul bin?“, fragte Ben entsetzt. Er stand zwar prinzipiell einem Coming Out nicht ablehnend gegenüber, aber er hatte auch keine Lust zur Zielscheibe des ganzen Reviers zu werden. John mit seiner langen Dienstzeit mochte akzeptiert werden, aber er war immer noch ein relativer Frischling, der schon so genug Spot abbekam, wie er gerade heute erst erfahren hatte. 

„Ich habe es dir schließlich auch gesagt“, erwiderte John.

„Aber ich bin auch schwul, Sammy ist es nicht“, hielt ihm Ben entgegen.

“Das wusste ich aber damals nicht“, konterte John. „Ich habe dir vertraut, weil ich wusste, dass du mir auch vertraust. Außerdem hättest du ihm einfach sagen können, dein Privatleben gehe ihn nichts an, er hätte das sicher akzeptiert.“

Ben seufzte. „Glaubst du, er erzählt es jetzt auf dem Revier herum?“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber du solltest morgen als erstes mit Sammy über alles reden.“ Er legte den Arm um den jüngeren Mann. „Komm! Das Essen wird kalt und ich bin hungrig auf den Nachttisch.“

///

John nickte ihm aufmunternd zu bevor er zu Tang ins Auto stieg und sie vom Gelände fuhren. Trotzdem hatte Ben ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er auf den Beifahrersitz ihres Wagens kletterte. Sammy hatte die Hände schon am Lenkrad, den Blick stur gerade aus gerichtet. 

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid“, sagte Ben. „Wegen gestern und überhaupt. Ich vertraue dir, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie du reagieren würdest und...“ Er suchte vergeblich nach den richtigen Worten, Sammy klar zu machen, warum er sich verpflichtet gefühlt hatte, als großer Fraueneroberer dazustehen. Eigentlich waren seine Schilderungen heißer Wochenenden mit viel Sex gar nicht so übertrieben gewesen, nur dass er sie mit John und nicht mit irgendwelchen Badge Bunnies erlebt hatte. „Du hast doch nichts weitererzählt?“

Er wurde in den Sitz zurück gedrückt, als Sammy mit quietschenden Reifen vom Hof fuhr. „Erst belügst du mich und jetzt hältst du mich auch noch für einen Schwätzer. Danke auch“, sagte er bitter.

Ben wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. „So war es doch nicht gemeint;“ sagte er hastig. „Es ist nur, ich will nicht zum Gespött der Leute werden. Nicht mehr als ich es seit gestern eh schon bin“, bemühte er sich um eine Erklärung.

„Hör zu“, sagte Sammy und blickte kurz zu ihm rüber. „Ich meinte, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Mir ist egal, mit wem du vögelst und ob du lieber drauf stehst, von einem anderen Kerl gefickt zu werden. Aber ich möchte meinem Partner vertrauen können und ich erwarte, dass er mir auch vertraut. Ein einfaches, Sammy ich möchte nicht über mein Privatleben reden, hätte gereicht und ich hätte dich in Ruhe gelassen. ES war nicht nötig, mir was vorzuspielen.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ben. „John hat mir deshalb auch schon eine Standpauke gehalten.“

Ein Lächeln huschte über Sammys Gesicht. „Immer nur der alte Ausbilder, heh?“

Ben nickte. „Manchmal schon.“

„Macht ihr schon lange miteinander rum?“, fragte Sammy neugierig. Seine Laune hatte ich sichtlich gebessert. Er konnte nie jemandem lange böse sein und irgendwie verstand er Ben ja auch.

„Seit er wieder aus der Reha zurück ist“, antwortete Ben, froh, dass Sammy sich zu entspannen schien.

„Also ist es was ernstes zwischen euch? Nnicht nur ab und zu eine Nummer?“

„Das hoffe ich doch, das es was ernstes ist.“

„Ihr werdet’s nicht ewig geheim halten können“, meinte Sammy. „Über John hat’s schon länger Gerüchte gegeben.“

Bevor Ben antworteten konnte, meldete sich ihr Funk. Sammy nickte ihm zu. „Nimm’s an!“

Als sie mit eingeschaltem Blaulicht ihrem Zielort entgegenrasten, meinte er. „Weißt du, meine Nachbarschaft ist eine echt tolerante Gegend. Mir gegenüber wohnt ein schwules Pärchen und eine Straße weiter zwei Lesben mit ihren drei Kindern.“

Ben schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du gibst nie auf, was?“

Ende


End file.
